


Vowed to an Angel

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: My one word prompt for A 200 word fic was WEDDING





	Vowed to an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingOfSelfLoathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSelfLoathing/gifts).



Dean pulls his ring off of his right hand. He had been wearing this ring since high school. He’d found it and kept it, wearing it as a statement. He’d even had the name Winchester inscribed on the inside of it. 

The silver shines, the moonlight glinting off of it as he gently pushes the ring onto Castiel’s left ring finger.

“I promise to be your hunter, protector, best friend, and husband. I promise to love and cherish you, to make you happy. I promise to always be there for you. I promise you myself.” Dean runs his thumbs over Cas’ hands as he holds them, wanting to kiss, but knowing that part comes later. He has to wait. 

Cas answers his vow with his own, spoken in Enochian. As he says them, a strange symbol appears, marking Dean’s hand. A black run to anyone else, he knows what it means. It’s an Enochian mark, claiming Dean as Castiel’s forevermore. 

“ Ol aziazor elasa.” 

“I love you too,” Dean answers, his hand leaving Cas’ to cup his jaw as he leans in to finally kiss his husband. Of all of their kisses, this is the sweetest because this is a promise.  


End file.
